exosquadfandomcom-20200213-history
Venus
Venus is the second largest planet of the terrestrial planets, or Homeworlds, and the first planet to be terraformed and inhabited by humans. History Though Venus itself is considered a Homeworld Colony, it is autonomous and independent. Its population is smaller than Earth's, comprised almost entirely of middle class farmers along with some military families, a small Neosapien population, and a small aristocracy made up of politicians, corporate terraformers, agronomists, and others from the science community. The capital of Venus is Vesta, named after the virgin goddess of home and hearth from Roman mythology, and is the interplanetary hub of Venus with its massive spaceport and city. In terms of the Solar System; it does fall under the jurisdiction of the Homeworld Congress and furthermore is protected by the Homeworld Congressional Armed Forces, known as the Exofleet. This was mainly to protect shipping vessels and civilian craft from Pirate Clan raids in Venusian airspace though the ExoFleet saw a greater role in fighting the Neosapiens in the Neosapien Revolt of 2069 A.D. During the revolt, Venus was almost under complete Neosapien control. Venus would again fall under the rule of Neosapiens in 2119 A.D. as part of Operation Destiny. The Neosapien Commonwealth attacked and conquered the Homeworlds, violating the disarmament treaty they signed after the Neosapien Revolt of 2069 A.D. Venus was ruled by Governor General Draconis during the Neosapien occupation. Most of Venus was devastated during the initial takeover and was further ravaged when Draconis employed scorched earth tactics to exterminate the Terran population. Most Terrans who survived the famine from the scorched earth tactics either joined the Venus Resistance or were placed in regimentation camps near Lake Uris, with a small terran population used as a labor work force allowed reside in Vesta. With the lack of infrastructure on Venus, the Neosapien Occupational Forces commandeered the existing ExoFleet bases of Fort Elizabeth on Mount Artemis and Port Russell on the Sea of Amon. Venus was the location second location of a GRAF Shield, a defensive weapon capable of decimating entire fleets approaching the planet. It had been invented by Professor Algernon, under the premise that it was built by the Neosapien scientist Xenobius. Before the GRAF Shield could be used against Exofleet, Able Squad extracted Algernon, who then reprogrammed it to destroy the Neosapien Venus Fleet during a battle with the ExoFleet. With Algernon kidnapped and Xenobius executed for failure, the Neosapiens deactivated the shield fearing another catastrophic malfunction. It was later reactivated when two Neo Mega advisors discovered Algernon's sabotage. Exofleet increased its material support for the Venus Resistance and they became more organized, led by James Burns; whose sister, Lieutenant Nara Burns, was a member of Able Squad. The Neosapien Occupation lasted until 2121 A.D. when ExoFleet-Pirate Clans Joint Forces liberated Venus. General Draconis, seeing that the battle was lost, rigged the city with a hydrogen bomb so that he could kill as many Terrans as possible prior to his escape. He ordered Thrax to detonate the hydrogen bomb but Thrax disobeyed, citing he joined the Neosapien Commonwealth to fight for justice not destruction. Venus then served as a safe haven for Terrans through the end of the war. Category:Planets